Forever and Almost Always
by LivinginaFairytale2t11
Summary: What do you do when your reason for being, breathing, existing rejects you? And you suddenly find yourself alone without the family, the life and the destiny you chose? These are questions no one ever wants to have to answer but unfortunately for Bell
1. Chapter 1: Everything Ends

_**Forever ****and ****Almost Always.**_

By

**_I Climb I Slip I Fall_**

**Summary**

**_What do you do when your reason for being, breathing, existing rejects you? And you suddenly find yourself alone without the family, the life and the destiny you chose?_**

These are questions no one ever wants to have to answer but unfortunately for Bella Swan she finds herself searching for those answers. When Edward decides to leave her Bella left is broken hearted and dead inside with no clear way back to the land of the living. So it's up to Jacob Black to try to piece together the tattered remains of his best friend.

But when she comes face to face with old enemies, new threats and the one thing she never thought she would experience – _Motherhood_, what can she do to ensure the survival of the people she loves?

Will the Cullens ever return to Forks? If so how will they react to the one Cullen they left behind and the Cullen they never even knew existed?

This story spans over fifty years beginning immediately after the Cullens leave Bella in New Moon. All couples from the Twilight Saga are the same.

**All characters from the Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer and only her.****The other characters and the plot belong to me****.**

**_Chapter One_**

_... I catch my foot on a root of a nearby tree and stumble my way forward, walking faster than I ever thought possible but still I know that there is no way in hell I can ever catch up with him. I can see that the light is quickly disappearing as I slip and stumble my way through the dense forest, the branches of the trees nipping at my skin and tearing my clothes. I slip on the many layers of moist, dead leaves that litter the floor around me. Fighting back the tears that are spilling down my face I attempt to get back on my feet but my body won't listen to reason as I sink back down to the forest floor allowing the grief to envelop my body._

"_Edward please, I love you, Edward ..." I sob into the darkening silence..._

My eyes snap open and I'm met by the familiar gloominess of my bedroom, rain pelting the window.

"_Bella, Bella what's wrong? Are you okay?"_ Charlie calls as my door bursts open, still half asleep, his service revolver in his hand.

"_Nothing dad, I'm fine, it was just a bad dream. Relax."_ Charlie's eyes squinted at me through the darkness but even from my position on my bed I could tell he didn't believe a word I was saying. Crap, think Bella, you need to distract him or he'll just ask you about it or worse... him!

"_Er, dad is that thing loaded?"_ I asked, eyeing the gun nervously.

"_What? Oh, no. I just wanted ... stop trying to change the subject Bells. This is the eighth time you've woke up screaming in the past ten days! Has this got anything to do with the Cullens leaving town?"_

I could see the concern, bright in his tired eyes as he crossed the room and sat down on the end of my bed turning on the light as he went. _"No dad, it has absolutely nothing to do with..."_ I swallowed the tears that were threatening to spill over my bloodshot eyes. _"... them." _I can't even say their name, how pathetic am I?

"_Well then what is it? You know that if you want you can talk to me Bells, I don't like seeing you so upset." _Sincerity dripping from every word he used.

Oh fuck what am I going to say? Think Bella, come on think. _"It's nothing dad. Must just be hormones, I've been getting cramps it must just be my period."_ Ha, bingo that done it! Charlie's cheeks flushed pink as his next sentence caught in his throat. What is it about a man that makes it impossible for them to hear about periods without losing the ability to speak!

"_Oh, umm... ok. Well if that's all..."_ he let the end of his sentence trail off as he got up from my bed and half ran to the door. _"Night, Bells."_

I slumped back against my pillows, willing myself to go back to sleep but no matter how much I begged for a dreamless sleep I couldn't. My traitorous subconscious kept replaying my nightmare over and over again in my mind. I shook my head trying to chase away the terrifying images. The minutes inched by and before I knew it I had drifted off into an uneasy sleep. I woke up to a soft knock at my bedroom door.

"_Bella, you awake?" _Jake, what is he doing here? What time is it? I glanced over at the clock on my bedside table. Uhhh, 9:45 what the fuck was he doing here? Jake usually isn't up to after noon the morning after his to patrol. That is one of the plus sides of having a werewolf as a best friend.

"_Yeah Jacob, I'm up, come on in."_

The words had barely left my mouth but Jacob was already striding through my door in a beeline for my bed. He jumped and landed beside me, pulling me into a tight hug. His skin was so hot I kicked of my covers and lay in his arms in my grey short shorts and black tank top.

I looked up at him, a smirk spread across his handsome. I could tell that he was already thinking something he shouldn't be about his best friend. As he stared in my eyes he opened his mouth to voice his thoughts but I cut him off.

"_So what brings you to my house so early on a Saturday?"_ I asked genuinely interested.

"_No reason. Do I need a reason to visit my best friend now?"_ his tone contradicting his hurt expression.

"_Jake."_

"_Ok, ok. Charlie came to see me earlier."_ I couldn't meet his eyes but he must have felt my body stiffen as he put a strong, hot finger underneath my chin and pulled my face up so I would look at him. _"He's worried about you Bells. We all are. We're your family, we love you and we don't like seeing you in pain."_

I dropped my eyes again, frustrated that I was causing my family such worry Charlie and Jake especially.

"_So tell me about the nightmare?"_ Jake asked, his voice edged with concern and anger.

"_It's the same nightmare every night, Jake. You know that. I'm walking through the woods searching for him and I trip."_ I couldn't finish, Jacob didn't need to know how my dream ended or why I wake up screaming after it.

"_I could fucking kill that leech for leaving you out there. It's a good thing that we found you when we did who the fuck knows what could have happened." _I could feel the tremors running through his body as he thought of Edward and how I was when the pack found me. I couldn't bring myself to look at him I just let him calm his breathing.

"_It's not worth it Jake, I'll be fine. I have you guys."_ I tried my best to give him a small smile which he returned with a wide grin that didn't quite reach his eyes.

We sat in silence for a long time when I finally decided that I had to get up. I desperately needed a shower, my muscles ached and my head was groggy from my lack of sleep. I left Jake on my bed as I gathered up my clothes and headed to the bathroom. Thirty minutes later I walked out of the bathroom relaxed and dressed for the day.

I found Jacob asleep on my bed he looked so peaceful that I didn't have the heart to waken him. Instead I walked downstairs and looked at the clock in the kitchen. I was a little shocked when it showed that it was 12:30. I decided to make a start on lunch, making scrambled eggs and bacon for Jake and I. Before I knew it Jake was standing beside me with a smile on his face.

"_Mmmm. I knew that the bacon smell wasn't just in my dream. Smells good Bella, I'm starved."_

"_Aww poor baby." _I laughed as Jacob carried our plates over to the table and poured us both a tall glass of OJ.

We ate in a comfortable silence, being with Jake was easy even when we are fighting or when I was crying on his shoulder about the Cullens, it was effortless. It was times like that when I knew that no matter what happened we would always be best friends. We had been through too much together; we relied on each other too much to ever allow our friendship to break down.

"So what we doing today?" I asked as I brought our dishes to the sink and washing them in the hot, soapy water and handing them to Jake to dry. _"Well I was thinking we could just hang around La Push today, maybe go to the beach later for a few drinks with the pack. If you want?"_

I beamed up at him, _"That sounds good Jay. Let's go."_

We chatted about unimportant things as I drove us to La Push. As we pulled up outside Jake's house I could see that the rest of pack was already there waiting on us. I felt a genuine smile spread across my face. I really don't know what I would do if I didn't have these guys, they were my rock, my family, my best friends. They keep me sane.

I could feel Jacob stare at me as I shut off the engine. I knew that he knew the reason behind my sudden happiness. He grinned back at me _"welcome home, sweetheart." _I sighed; I loved it when he said that. I. Was. Home.

As the day went on I hung around with Jake and the others guys. Emily and Leah joined us a little while later. I'm really glad Leah and I could work out our differences. After Edward left, she really warmed up to me I don't know whether it was because I didn't hang out with vampires anymore or because she knew how bad it hurt to lose the love of your life. But whatever the reason I was grateful, she is a wonderful friend.

"_Hey Em, hey Lee. How are you guys?"_ I asked as I got up to hug each of the girls.

"_We're good Bells, just had to go grocery shopping"_ Emily said as she sat next to Sam. Kissing him sweetly when she was settled. They were perfect for each other.

"_Yeah you know what these guys are like hun; they'd eat everything and anything."_ Leah joked, playfully smacking Seth's arm as she sat down next to me.

The night passed quickly and after watching Jacob beat Paul, Sam and Embry at a drinking contest, I felt a little sick so I wasn't drinking not that it would have made any difference, Jacob could easily drink me under the table blindfolded with both hands tied behind his back, I decided to call it a night. I was home and in my room before long and as I crawled underneath the covers I sighed, tonight was a good night. Being with the pack I was beginning to feel happy again and for the first time since the Cullens had left I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Kept Promises

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer – SM owns twilight... I just have fun with it!!**

"_Edward._" I cried out confused as I awoke from my dream filled sleep, my hair was stuck to my forehead with a slight layer of sweat.

The same empty, broken feeling overcame my body as I remembered that The Cullens were gone! They left... Edward was gone!

The sobs wracked through my body, echoing through my hollow heart, I tried to compose myself, scared that I would wake Charlie but it was impossible. So after a while I sank back down and let my pillow muffle my broken cries.

So the cycle starts again... every night for the past month, ever since that night at La Push, I've woken up crying out for my love, my Edward. Wishing that his strong icy hands would pull me into his side and he'd whisper in my ear, in his beautiful velvet voice, that it was ok and that it was all just a bad dream. He's here, he loves me, forever!

But just like every other night my wishes went unmet and my heart broke even more!

I needed them, even though they had left me, broken me, I desperately needed to feel close to the family I loved, the man I loved. I needed to feel their presence that way maybe I could convince myself that they did love me, that I wasn't just another toy, another... distraction.

I don't know how long I lay there wide awake, tears silently streaming down my face until I decided I would go to the one place I longed to be. To feel the emotions I longed to feel. But as I wiped away the final tears and walked across my room to collect my toiletries the first few rays of sunlight burst through my curtains.

It took me half an hour to get ready and another ten before I heard Charlie's cruiser back out of the driveway and by 7:30 I was driving up the Cullen's long driveway, my truck's deafening engine disturbing the silence and causing birds to take off in fright.

After what seemed like an eternity the beautiful white mansion came into view. I cut the truck's engine and sat with my hand on the door handle.

"_You can do this. This is home._" I said quietly to myself, willing myself to move.

Before I was aware of what I was doing I threw open the door and was running up the steps to the front door, without even a moment's hesitation I burst into the house. I expected to feel relief, warmth and love but all I found was dust covered silence.

Grey dust sheets covered every piece of furniture, the leather couch, the flat screen TV and the coffee table. I closed my eyes turning slowly, hoping that I wouldn't see what I feared I would, but as my pain filled eyes opened again I found my hope was in vain.

Standing alone in the rays of sunlight was Edward's piano, the very same piano he played my beautiful lullaby on.

I stumbled my way over to the bench and sank down until my knees met with the cold, hard floor and my head rested in my arms on top of it. My tears flowed freely then, the aching emptiness in my chest felt like it had multiplied tenfold, and I couldn't even bring myself to wipe my tears away.

The sun shifted behind the clouds and I was left, lost in the gloom, begging, hoping, and praying for salvation, for those strong, icy arms, those piercing golden eyes that could see deep into my soul and the mesmorising voice to come and save me from my hell.

Just as the clouds shifted again and the sunlight filled the room, I caught sight of something in my peripheral vision. The sun was reflected back in my eyes, tiny specs of light glittered and danced around the room and my hope flared. I hastily snapped around praying to meet the eyes I sorely longed for.

"_Edward._" I choked.

But as soon as I was turned fully round I knew my prayers had gone unanswered. My bloodshot, swollen eyes met with the crimson eyes of five fearsome predators and I knew that in being here I had effectively signed my own death certificate.

But as I took a step forward, I found that I didn't care anymore in fact I welcomed death and with it my release from this emptiness, this broken misery, this hell on earth, that was indeed my life now.

"_Why are you crying child?_" the man in the middle, who I recognised from the painting that hung in Carlisle's study, it was Aro, head of the Volturi, asked while taking a step towards me. Emotions I never thought possible from such a vampire flashed across his face - compassion, sympathy, sadness?

"_He's really gone!_" I gasped my voice barely audible to my own ears but I knew the vampires in front of me had heard my heart breaking revelation. I fell to the ground again, a new wave of despair crashing over my tiny frame. My sore eyes shed new tears and my breath came in haggard gulps, as I tried feebly to gain control of myself.

Aro was at my side in a moment and lifted me to me feet, gently leading me to the couch. The tears still falling, I sat down and felt his cold, marble hand on my shoulder. His icy touch was familiar but all wrong it didn't bring with it the sense of comfort, safety and unconditional love that Edward's had.

The other four vampires walked swiftly into the living room their eyes never leaving my face. The closet man, who I recognised as Caius from Carlisle's painting, opened his mouth to speak but Aro held up a hand to silence him. He allowed me to cry myself out before he spoke.

"_What's your name child?_" he inquired, his voice was low and full of concern.

"_Bella Swan_" I muttered still trying to steady my breathing.

"_Nice to meet you Bella, my name is Aro and this is..._"

"_I know who you are._" I cut in. Shock and wonder crossed his face.

"_Your name is Aro, they are Caius and Marcus_" I nodded my head in the other vampire's direction. "_But I don't know the names of the other two_"

"_You're the Volturi, the vampire royal family_" I said answering their questioning looks.

"_You know of us?_" Marcus asked, looking a little bored, as if meeting a wreck of a girl in an abandoned mansion who knew about vampires was an everyday thing, "_How?_"

"_I recognised you from the painting Carlisle has or had hanging upstairs in his study._"

"_You know the Cullens?_" Marcus asked, his interest growing. "_Where are they_?"

"_Yes I know the Cullens but I have no idea where they are. They left two months ago._" My voice broke at the end.

"_Bella maybe you should explain to us how you know so much about us and why you are here and so upset._" Aro said, smiling a comforting smile.

I then proceeded to tell them my story, how I had moved to Forks and about that first day in Biology. Aro smiled when I mentioned Edward's reaction and how our relationship progressed. I told them how he saved my life, acting on instinct, when Tyler's van has almost crushed me.

Aro interrupted me then by whispering something in Italian that sounded like "_Le Tua Cantate_"

I told them how I came to find out the Cullens and how it didn't matter to me, how I was already completely in love with Edward to care. This part of my story was met by more smiles from Aro.

As the day progressed I told them more of my story about meeting the Cullens and about Edward telling me about the Volturi and Carlisle's time in Volterra. I told them about James and how he had tricked me into believing that he had my mother and how Edward had saved me from his venom when James had bitten me.

As the sky danced I told them about my disastrous 18th birthday party and how Jasper had tried to attack me when I had cut my finger. I expressed how I didn't blame Jasper, that he had only acted on instinct and that it was my fault.

My voice caught in my throat as I tried to tell them about the Cullens leaving, Aro urged me to continue. After a few deep breaths I told them about Edward, how he told me he didn't love me anymore, he didn't want me with him, that I was nothing more than a distraction used to ease his boredom.

I also told them about how I tried to follow him once he left and about Sam finding me, and my zombie days and my friendship with Jacob and the pack. That information was met by a hiss from the vampire I now know to be Jane and a snarl from Caius and Alec. Marcus didn't seem to be too affected by that information, he still looked bored.

It was approaching twilight when I finally finished telling my story, my throat was dry and I could hardly keep my exhausted eyes open. Aro thanked me for telling them and got up to leave but Caius, who had remained silent throughout the day was suddenly standing in front of us with a murderous expression on his face. I cringed back from its intensity.

"_Aro we can't just leave and let her live. She knows too much!_"

"_I believe Bella will keep our secret._" Aro responded, smiling genuinely down at me, trust evident in his intense eyes.

"_That doesn't matter; she cannot be allowed to live!_" Caius argued, his voice rising slightly betraying the full extent of his anger.

"_Caius is right._" Marcus interjected, just as Aro was about to speak. "_It's the law. Our law_"

My body stiffened and my heart sped up as I listened to the indifference in his tone. Aro realising my fear and noting my reaction looked down at me with sad eyes. He said something to the others that human ears couldn't pick up, but they seemed to agree with him.

Just as swiftly as they had entered the other four vampires ran from the Cullens house, only Aro remained. He must have volunteered to kill me.

"_Aro_" I said looking into his eyes. Surprised by the fatherly affection I saw in them. "_Could you make it quick? As painless as possible_"

Hurt and anger flashed over his ancient features, but he quickly composed himself.

"_I'm not going to kill you Bella, at least not yet. We are going to give you a choice, you can agree to be turned and spend your life as a vampire with our family as our daughter, or if you find that option too painful, then I will grant your request and kill you as quick and painless as I know how. We will give you one month to think about it._"

I stood frozen in shock. What? They are giving me a choice?

"_I hope you choose correctly. Goodbye sweet Bella._"

With that he placed a swift kiss on the top of my head and ran from the house, leaving me still frozen on the spot staring after them.

After a few minutes I regained my ability to move and silently made my way to my truck, which I noticed was running, heating on high. As I jumped up into the cab I found a note on my passenger seat. It was written in elegant script on what seemed to be a piece of very expensive paper. It had a crest at the top of it I had never seen before.

_My dear sweet Bella,_

_I hope you will take your time in contemplating our offer. It would bring me great please and happiness to be able to call you my daughter and for you to call me father but I will understand and respect your decision, whatever you may decide. Be safe Bella._

_Yours Truly,_

_Aro_

I kept going over Aro's letter as I drove home and got ready for bed. The words of their offer and the obvious love behind them plagued my mind. So much so I didn't notice the person lurking in the shadows outside my window, until they had already climbed silently through my open window.

"_Finally_" The familiar voice said.

I gasped as I realised who the voice belonged to...


	3. Chapter 3: Decisions

**A.N**

**Hey everyone sorry that it's taken me so long to get round to posting this but real life has been seriously kicking my ass these last few months.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this update and I'll start the next chapter as soon as possible. I have the whole story mapped out so I just have to get off my lazy ass and write the chapters. I'm off for the summer next week so I'll have more time then. Have faith, I will finish it... eventually. I just want to thank the readers who reviewed my story, it really meant a lot to me. So thanks!**

**I really hope you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Kimmy... xx**

"What are you doing here?" I gasped, as the shock wore off and my heart rate returned to normal. Jake chuckled, his dark eyes dancing in the dim light.

"Jeez, Bells. You sure know how to make a guy feel welcome!"

"Sorry Jake, It's been a long day."

"Sure, sure. What happened to you today? I was looking for you; Claire wanted to see her auntie B." He asked, as he jumped down beside me on the bed.

I peeked up at him through my curtain of wavy locks.

"I went inside..." my voice cracking at the end.

"Why would you do that to yourself, Bells?" he asked as he pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his thick arms around my now quivering frame. I hadn't realised I was crying until I felt my hot tears, slide down my cheeks and splashing on our joined hands.

"I don't know Jake. I just... God, I miss them all so much. I never thought I could hurt so much." My sobs wracked through my fragile body and his arms tightened around me.

"Shhh Bella, It's OK, I'm here." The sky lightened as we lay in my bed, Jacob, playing his role as best friend perfectly, as he tried his hardest to ease my suffering. God, how many times has Jacob held me as I cried? How many nights has he sat with me, silently begging that he could chase away my nightmares, the utter emptiness and self-loathing that had seeped into my very core, choking me every second of every day?

I didn't deserve him or his kindness and everlasting patience. Although the pain was unbearable as it slowly tore at my very being I knew that it would be one hundred times worse without my best friend. I could feel his love and concern for me wrapping around me protectively, it hung in the air, and although I knew it was a familial, brotherly love it soothed me enough so I could calm down, my broken sobs turning them to saddened whimpers as my heavy eyelids finally drifted closed.

Sometime later I felt myself being slowly shaken awake by warms hands.

"Bella sweetheart, wake up."

"Jake...?" my groggy, sleep filled mind wanted to ask, but all that came out was a crackled mumble. I cleared my scratchy throat and rubbed my sore, bloodshot eyes while taking the glass of water Jake held out for me.

"Morning sunshine." He chuckled as I drained the glass in two large gulps. The water eased my throat and cleared my head a little.

"How do you feel?" Jake asked.

"Like shit!" was my grumbled reply. Jake snorted at the scowl on my face.

"Yeah, you don't look so hot. Seriously Bells what's with the crow's nest?" he said eyeing my tangled mess of hair.

"You're such a jerk Jacob Black." I whined as I futilely swept my hands through it, in an attempt to tame the frizz. It didn't help. As I looked at him with clear eyes, I could see the concern etched on his beautiful face, and the pain just barely contained in his effortlessly kind eyes.

In that moment I knew that I needed to tell him of Aro's ultimatum. I needed to tell them all.

"Jake..." I said, my voice came out in a soft whisper as if any louder and it would have broken under the weight of my decision.

"Could you take me to La Push? There's something I need to tell you and it would be better if the pack were all together."

"Sure Bella, no problem. Are you okay?" He said, worry creeping onto his face. "Yeah, Yeah I'm fine. I just need to talk to the pack." I replied, attempting to sound as sure as I could.

"Are you sure?" I could tell by his tone that he was still worried. I couldn't trust my voice so I just nodded my head. "Okay then. You get ready and I'll let the guys know that we are coming."

"Thanks Jake. I love you Jake, you know that, don't you?"

"Yeah. I love you too B. You're like a sister to me, my best friend. I just worry about you, is all." His gaze held mine and I could see what he said was nothing but the truth.

At least one of the people I love, love me back. As if he could tell what I was thinking he told me to go shower and he'll be back soon.

As I stood in the bathroom, towel drying my still wet hair I looked at myself in the mirror, for what seemed like the first time in weeks.

I could barely recognise myself, my skin and hair were dull, my eyes were lifeless and I had lost a lot of weight. I looked a mess. My eyes were rimmed with dark, black circles, evidence of my sleepless nights.

It was then I knew that no matter what I done, no matter what Jake or Charlie or Renee or even the rest of the pack did, I would never, could never heal. Yes they could try to patch and stitch me back together again but like Humpty Dumpty.

I was broken, and will be forever.

"You ready Bells?" Jake asked from the doorway.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Good the packs at Em's house. Breakfast will be ready in ten." He said with a kind of half smile on his face.

"Great. I'm starved."

The drive to Emily's house was quiet but comfortable. Before I knew it, we were settles in her bright, welcoming kitchen eating the best eggs anyone had ever tasted.

Finally when everyone had eaten all they could and the dishes were cleared, Sam in full on alpha mode, turned to face me obviously wondering why it was so important that I talk to everyone.

"So Bells, What's wrong?" He said. I cleared my throat and sucked in a deep breath preparing myself for telling them about the Volturi and my ultimatum.

"Well I'm pretty sure you guys know that I went to the Cullen's house yesterday." I took their stony expressions as a yes.

"When I was there, I... I met..." As I fumbled over my words, I could tell the pack were on edge. Their prejudice of vampires was making them uneasy. I wouldn't be able to get through this without at least one of them interrupting me.

I looked at Sam, my eyes meeting his, the anxiety in them clear to see.

"Before I tell you guys, I need you to promise not to interrupt me, it's complicated enough."

"It's okay Bella, no one will interrupt you. Please just tell us." I could hear the alpha's authority in Sam's voice.

Felling more confident, I launched myself into retelling yesterday, leaving nothing out. As I neared the end of my story I looked at the faces of everyone in the room.

Sam was furious, Emily looked distressed and Jacob... God, Jake looked livid and like he was going to throw up at the same time. The rest of the pack, they looked angry and annoyed, like I expected.

"So let me get this straight!" Jake snapped. His voice and body trembling under the strain of his anger, he couldn't seem to make himself go on, so Sam spoke up.

"Those filthy, disgusting bloodsucking leeches, told you that you have to be turned or they will kill you?" His voice sounding incredulous, eyes shining with fury.

"Yes." Was all I could manage to choke out.

"No fucking way!" Looks like Jacob found his voice again.

"We can protect you. We WILL protect you."

"Jake no you can't. I broke the rules, It's only right that I deal with the consequences."

"But you didn't do anything wrong! This is that fucking bastard Edward's fault. The Cullens did this." I winced at the hatred dripping from Jake's every word and the mention of the Cullens.

"Jake, calm down. Now!" Sam ordered.

"Bella we can't allow them to do this." "You're just going to have to Sam." Irritation was breaking through my calm facade.

"If you try to intervene the Volturi will kill not only the pack, but everyone in La Push and Forks!"

They all stiffened at this, Sam's eyes flashed to Emily's ruined face, the pain at possibly losing her written all over his face.

"Sam believe me, you will never stand a chance against them. They are the rulers of the vampire world and what they say goes, no questions, no exceptions. Anyway... I've made my decision already."

At this Jake was out of his seat, standing in front of me, his face crumpled in despair.

"Bella, please..." but I cut him off. "Jake its okay, believe me. I just need you to be there for me."

"You're my best friend Bells, of course I'm going to be there for you."

"Thank you Jake." I said choking back my tears.

"So Bella, what have you decided?" Sam questioned, anger still visible in his eyes. I could tell he was resolved to respect my decision no matter what it is, but he still didn't like the choices.

"I don't want to be a monster. I've decided to say no to joining their world." My voice holding steady which surprised me, because inside it felt like I was falling apart, crumbling under the pressure.

"I have one month left." No one knew what to say, the silence stretched on and just as it began to feel uncomfortable, Jake finally spoke up.

"What about Charlie?"

There it was, the one thing I couldn't ignore. I would be forced to leave my father, my home. And I only had one month to show him how much he means to me, how much I truly love him, how much I respect him and how grateful I am that he's my father.

"I don't, I haven't..." my eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"We tell him." Everyone's eyes snapped to the last person I thought would ever suggest something like that.

"Sam?" I asked unsure.

"We tell him EVERYTHING... about the pack, the Cullens, your birthday, why they left and about the Volturi."

"Are you sure?" I still couldn't believe it was Sam who was saying this.

"Yes Bella, I'm sure. You should rind you dad and tell him to meet us at Billy's house. Paul, Embry and Jared let Billy know what's happening."

As they all moved out Jake grabbed hold of me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I could feel his lips on my forehead as he held me.

"God Bella. I don't know what to say. I don't want to lose you. I love you too much."

"I know Jake, I love you too, but I'll be okay." Jake led me out to the porch and over to the bench. We sat in silence just being with each other for a long time.

I pulled out my phone and dialled Charlie's number. With a deep breath I pressed the call button.

"Chief Swan." He answered.

"Hey dad, it's Bella." I replied, hoping my nerves didn't show.

"Oh hey Bells, you okay?" He asked, sounding kind of worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just down at La Push and just rang to invite you down for dinner at Billy's, and I'm cooking."

"Sounds good. Tell Billy I'll be down at six. I'll bring the beer and we can watch the game." He said, getting excited.

"Sure, no problem dad. See you later, love you."

"Love you too Bells." Sam walked up as I shut the phone.

"Sorted?" He asked.

"Yeah dad is going to come up after work."

"Good, Billy knows now. He agrees that telling Charlie is for the best."

"Okay." And with that Sam gave me a quick, meaningful gaze and walked back inside to find his fiancé.

"Bella?" Jake hesitated. "Hmm?" I said, looking up into his eyes. "You want to go down to the beach?" He broke out into an infectious smile.

"Of course, I would love to Jake." I said my face breaking out into my own form of his beautiful smile, but I know I didn't quite pull it off as well as Jake did. Jake ignored it and we walked hand in hand down to our spot in First Beach.

I was feeling finally at ease for the first time since my run in with Aro and the Volturi. As we walked, I couldn't stop myself from thinking about how long it would last.


End file.
